Two Words, Please
by irresistiblecookie
Summary: Suggest a pairing, word and level of friendship (friendship or romance) and I'll make it into a drabble. Each drabble must not exceed 300 words and a rating of T. This story will update fast! Be prepared. Beta read by Sabrina06. T for AU, non-canon, weird pairings. Fluff, fluffy, fluffiness.
1. Phineas & Django, Art, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**I've recently noticed the increasing popularity of **_**PMOA.**_

**To thank you for that, a new drabble series is coming out. It's called **_**Two Words, Please**_**.**

**Suggest a pairing, a word and the level of friendship (romance or friendship), and I'll write the pairing specifically being involved with that particular word.**

**For example, Ferbnessa, Speaker. I'll write Ferb and Vanessa fixing a speaker, or something like that.**

**I know I'm not the first to come up with this, that's for sure.**

**Each chapter must not exceed 150 words (minus A/N).**

**So I'll start the story off with my own suggestion.**

**Phinjango, Art, Friendship.**

**Don't forget to R/R and enjoy! Let's go!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Hey, Django!" Phineas said, walking up to him. "What's up?"

"I'm just working on an art piece." he replied. "I feel it's missing something though. I feel like the missing part is right in front of me."

Phineas took one look at the painting and realized what was missing.

"Got it! It's the shading, you forgot to put it in." he said.

Django took a closer look at the painting and slapped his hands to his face.

"Silly me." he said, resuming work.

* * *

**That's pretty much all there is.**

**Now I do understand that I won't always get requests, so I'll have to pull some out of my own ear.**

**When a requested chapter is posted, it'll say so in the chapter title.**

**This'll probably be my fastest-updating story, with **_**PMOA**_** in second place and **_**IASOJF **_**in third.**

**Don't forget to use that little box down there...**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	2. Ferbella, Takeout, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie with Chapter 2 of **_**TWP.**_

**I've got to tell you right now. I did not expect two followers and three reviews on the first chapter. It may seem little to you, Cookinators. But I haven't received that many reviews since **_**Death or No Death **_**on my other account (On this account, **_**IASOJF**_** is the re-do; check it out.) That story got eight reviews for two chapters.**

**So, thank you! You guys have supported me on this website since the creation of this account, and I am grateful and seriously turning into Markiplier right now; I need to stop.**

**But seriously, thanks.**

**Two out of three reviews were requests, and I'm sorry ayana, you reviewed as a guest and I can't reply to you on the site, your request has to feature a word. You had the pairing and level of friendship down, but I can't write and upload a request without a word to go with it.**

**So enough with the rambling, and onwards with our other request.**

**It is...Ferbella, Takeout, Romance requested by Princess Thunderquake. **

**Ferbella, romance...if you've seen **_**IASOJF **_**chapter 2, you know what I'm talking about. Go to the ending A/N if you don't know and you will...I'm okay with friendship...but**

**Here we go!**

**I don't own P&F.**

**I cannot believe that A/N was 205 words.**

**I can't acknowledge the request in the chapter title. Once again, the request is from Princess Thunderquake.**

* * *

Ferb and Isabella had just arrived home with Chinese takeout, when Isabella stood up and proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

"Where are you going, love?" Ferb asked.

"I'm going to get some plates." she replied.

"There's no need; the takeout boxes disassemble into plates." he said, as he showed her.

"Oh." she said, sitting back down. She started to disassemble her takeout box, but seemed to have some trouble.

"Here, I'll do it." Ferb said, pulling down the flaps with ease.

"How do you-I mean-H-Ho-" Isabella stuttered.

"It takes practice." he said.

Isabella kissed his cheek. "You're such a gentleman."

* * *

**There. Um. That wasn't so bad.**

**Don't forget to use that box down there.**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	3. FSG, Birthday, Oops, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Chapter 3 of **_**TWP**_**. The request is from Sabrina06 – FS Girls, Birthday, Oops, Friendship.**

**The limit of words in each chapter (minus A/N) has been increased to 300 words.**

**So without further ado, here we go!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Isabella was en route to the FSG cabin; it was her birthday today and she wanted to be surprised.

When she opened the door to the cabin, all she saw was darkness.

Complete darkness.

"Guys?" she asked, worried. "Where are you?"

She crept towards the wall and flicked the light switch.

When the lights turned on, she had the surprise of her life.

All the Fireside Girls in the Tri-State Area were stacked in pyramid formation, each member holding a party supply favour.

"Happy Birthday, Isabella!" they all chanted in unison.

At the very top was Adyson, holding a gigantic cake.

She had a huge slice of cake prepared for Isabella and began to jump down from the pyramid.

There was a cushion below her so she wouldn't get hurt.

However, something went terribly wrong during the jump. Adyson's body twisted to the right a bit.

When she landed, she fell flat on the ground; cake in hand.

When she got up, the cake was completely squished. There was cake on the floor, on her uniform and in her hair.

"Oops..." she said in embarrassment and worry.

Looking up at Isabella, she saw her horrified face.

"I'm so sorry, Chief. I shouldn't be so clumsy." she apologized.

"No worries, it's okay." Isabella accepted.

"We can just get a new cake." Holly chimed in.

"Yeah, we can." Bridgette replied.

They left the cabin and were off to the cake shop in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to use that little box down there.**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm' not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Munching out since 2014.**


	4. Candace & Stacy, Movies, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Chapter 4 already. It's another request from Princess Thunderquake – Candacy, Movies, Friendship. Let's go!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Candace was currently watching a movie, a bowl of popcorn in her lap, when Stacy entered through the sliding glass door.

"Hey Stace, what's up?" Candace asked, switching her focus to Stacy.

"Just wanted to hang out." she replied. "What movie is that? We can watch it together."

"Space Adventure 3." she responded, moving down the couch to make space for her.

"Thanks." she said, sitting down.

When the movie ended, Candace decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for years.

"Stacy, do you ever worry about me?" she asked.

"Sometimes, mostly the fact that you have two different obsessions, which makes me tend to worry." she replied.

"Oh." Candace said, getting up to insert another movie. "Good to know."

Stacy offered a comforting smile in return. Candace smiled back.

* * *

**Like I said, this will be my fastest-updating story. If you send me requests and review!**

**Get right to it! Smash that box down there by typing and submitting!**

**...I went a little overboard, didn't I...?**

**But seriously, I need to update **_**PMOA**_** and **_**IASOJF**_**. But don't you guys love this story?**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	5. Phineas & Candace, Singing, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Chapter 5 of TWP already – Phindace, Singing, Sibling Friendship, requested by Ryan Stoppable. Let's go!**

**I don't own P&F.**

**The song is Titanium by David Guetta and Sia.**

* * *

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away_

Phineas crept up the stairs to Candace's room. He waited by the door.

_Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_

He slowly opened the door.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

He walked into the room just as Candace was creating a space to dance.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

Candace turned around and screamed when she saw Phineas. She quickly turned off the music.

"Phineas! What are you doing here?" she asked, embarrassed.

"I love this song!" he admitted.

"Okay..." she said, feeling the awkwardness between the two. "Let's dance!"

She turned the music back on and they both started to dance and sing.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R/R by using that box right down there.**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	6. Perry & Doof, Bulldozer, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with one of five updates.**

**This chapter was requested by TheFlyboy44 and is Perryshmirtz, Bulldozer, Friendship!**

**With Perry as a male human!**

**Let's go. Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Perry had just arrived at Doofenshmirtz's secret camp hideout.

Stepping out of the trees, he found Heinz trying to operate a bulldozer.

"Darn it!" he yelled as he turned the cranks in various directions. The bulldozer swerved around.

Perry climbed into the bulldozer and started to operate it.

Heinz jumped a little feeling Perry's hand on his.

"Which direction?" Perry asked.

"That way." Heinz responded, pointing to the right.

Perry started to operate the bulldozer with ease.

"Thanks." Heinz said.

"Anything for my nemesis." Perry answered back.

Heinz just sat there, blushing slightly.

* * *

**Expect four more quick updates! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	7. Montnessa, Nap, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with the second of five updates.**

**This chapter was requested by UltimateFanWarrior4Ever and is Montnessa, Nap, Romance.**

**Let's go. Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Hello, Monty!" Vanessa greeted, as she walked through the front door to the living room, coming home from work.

"Hey, Vanessa." Monty greeted back, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Work was exhausting." Vanessa said, tiredly.

"Then, let's go take a nap." Monty suggested.

They entered their room and jumped into their bed.

They were snuggled perfectly around each other and were about to fall asleep, when Vanessa playfully pushed Monty off the bed. He fell to the ground and was woken up.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

He got up and pushed Vanessa off the bed.

They started a playful pillow fight. Vanessa's tiredness no longer seemed to be a problem anymore.

"Everything's better when I'm with my husband." she thought happily.

* * *

**Three more quick updates! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	8. Isason, Confession, Romance

**All right; here's our first lesbian pairing.**

**It was requested by a guest and is Isason, Confession, Romance.**

**If you don't like cheesiness, you better find another story (or read my other chapters!).**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request.**

**I don't own P&F.**

**Oh yeah, I'm IrresistibleCookie and the opposite of not here.**

* * *

Yet another Fireside Girls meeting had ended and Adyson was very nervous. She had a confession to make.

What she didn't know, was that Isabella was doing the exact same thing, on the other side of the room.

It wasn't long before everybody was out of the cabin; except them.

Isabella and Adyson took a few steps closer to each other. Soon, they were inches apart.

Adyson was the first to lean in. Then, their lips touched. Sparks flew around their bodies.

When they parted, the same word came out of their mouths simultaneously.

"I love you."

They leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Um...yeah. Don't give me requests you know are going to be cheesy.**

**Um. Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	9. Perry & Doof, Argument, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with the fourth request!**

**This chapter was requested by Jet Engine and is Perryshmirtz, Argument, Friendship!**

**With Perry as a male human! Again!**

**Let's go. Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Perry landed on the balcony of DEI.

As he walked through the door to the main apartment, he was hit by a terrible stench.

He put on a clothespin to block the smell from his nose a bit and continued.

As he got closer to Heinz's room, the odor continued to emanate from his room.

Not even the clothespin could block out the stench!

He dropped down low and decided to crawl the rest of the way, pinching his nose hard to avoid the stench.

When he opened the door to Heinz's room, his nose was met with a foul, foul stench.

Immediately, he ran to the window and opened it.

As fresh air flooded the room, he sighed in relief and took a better look around.

There were piles and piles of dirty laundry scattered all over the floor.

In the middle of the huge pile was a bed. On that bed, the man; Heinz.

"Heinz! What is this?" Perry angrily asked.

" Two weeks of laundry that haven't been washed yet." he answered.

"Clean this filth up!" Perry demanded. "It stinks; I could smell it from the balcony!"

"You're not my mom." Heinz said reluctantly.

"I don't have to be your mom, just clean it up!" Perry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Perry, I won't cl-" he tried to say.

"Or I will bite your fingers off." Perry said through his clenched teeth.

Scared, Heinz started to clean. And quick.

* * *

**Let's say Heinz is now in the hospital with bandages on his fingers...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	10. Phinerb, Cleaning, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with the last update for now!**

**This chapter was requested by Kmspirk and is Phinerb, Cleaning, Romance!**

**Now rated T because of this...**

**I HA-I LUV YOU!**

**All right, I'm back; I was hit by the Love-inator...**

**So...let's go. Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb woke up to the sound of their alarm clock beeping.

Phineas planted a kiss on Ferb's head.

After all these years, those two were finally married with nothing to get in their way.

Even Isabella was fine with it now; she'd moved on and was now married herself.

She and her husband visited Phineas and Ferb on a weekly basis.

Ferb looked at the calendar on the wall and sighed.

"Well, it's cleaning day." he said. "What should we do first?"

"Let's start in the living room!" Phineas suggested. "It's the most logical place to start."

They went downstairs and had their breakfast of Fruity Rainbow Flakes.

After eating, they grabbed their cleaning supplies and went to the living room.

They each started at one end of the room and worked their way to the middle.

When they got to the middle of the room, Phineas accidentally bumped into Ferb.

"Oh my gosh, Ferb! I'm so sorry." he apologized.

"It's okay. Nobody's perfect." Ferb replied, planting a kiss on the other's cheek.

Suddenly, a grin spread across Phineas' face as Ferb watched in horror.

"Spray fight!" he shouted, spraying Ferb.

"Hey!" Ferb exclaimed, spraying Phineas back.

They went around the whole room spraying each other, until Ferb gave in and started to tickle Phineas.

"Haha! Ferb, stop!" he protested. "I surrender!"

Ferb stopped and they both took a look around.

Nearly every item in sight was soaking wet.

Phineas sighed. "Looks like we have some work to do." he said.

"Well, at least we finished spraying this entire level of the house; all we need to do is wipe it!" Ferb suggested.

They both took a step forward and fell to the ground.

"How are we going to get around." they thought worriedly.

* * *

**Don't forget to request! And R/R! Hope you enjoyed these fast updates.**

**Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	11. Perryshmirtz, Nightmare, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Chapter 11 – Perryshmirtz, Nightmare, Romance, requested by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14. With Perry as a platypus.**

**Man, don't you guys/girls love Perryshmirtz. It's the most requested pairing on this story!**

**Let's get to the story! Don't forget to R/R/Request.**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz walked to the door, a tired expression on his face.

A minute ago, there was a frantic knock on his door.

He twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

In the doorway stood none other than Perry the Platypus with a blanket over his head and a pillow tucked underneath his arms. He was shivering due to the cold and crying slightly.

Heinz let him in. Perry went directly to the sofa.

"Perry, what's wrong?" Heinz asked worriedly.

Perry put on a translator the OWCA had given him in case of emergencies.

"I had a nightmare." he started. "About losing you."

Heinz looked at Perry in shock. "You actually care about me." he realized.

"Yes Heinz. I do." he admitted, a blush now growing on his face.

Before Heinz could react, Perry oddly pressed his beak to Heinz's lips.

It was awkward, we could all agree.

It seemed like eternities had passed before they separated.

"I love you." Perry admitted.

"I love you." Heinz replied, giving him a hug. Not a hug of pain and fear.

But a hug of love and kindness.

* * *

**Let's make it simple.**

**Best ending yet. Most amount of tissues used since **_**Three Simple Words**_**.**

**I've got to admit; this chapter was really fun to write!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	12. Ferb & Vanessa, Headphones, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Chapter 12 of **_**Two Words, Please. **_**Well, technically three...I made the title before I decided to have requesters include a level of friendship, okay?**

**Anyways, I'm proud of how fast and big this story is growing!**

**As I'm typing this, this story currently has 16 reviews, 3 followers, and 2 favourites.**

**16 REVIEWS! THAT'S CRAZY! IT'S ONLY BEEN 5 DAYS SINCE THIS STORY WAS UPLOADED AND I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING IN CAPS NOW!**

**But seriously, that's crazy.**

**This request is from The WGPM – Ferbnessa, Headphones, Friendship.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Vanessa was currently staying over at the Flynn-Fletcher's home because Linda and Charlene wanted to bond a bit more.

She currently had her phone out and was about to listen to music. She reached for her headphones, which were on the table.

Feeling the table, she felt wood, picture frames, etc.

But not her headphones. She began to worry.

"Those were expensive headphones!" she thought.

She decided to ask Ferb. She went up to his shared room and opened the door.

"Ferb? Where are my headphones." she asked him.

Ferb was sitting on the bed. He looked up about to answer the question, giving her a weird look.

"I don't know." he replied.

Phineas walked into the room and saw Vanessa.

"Try checking the top of your head." he suggested.

Oddly enough, her headphones had been there the entire time.

She grumbled in irritation and left the room as Ferb burst into laughter.

"Very funny, Ferb." she snapped.

Ferb continued to snicker.

* * *

**Yeah, I couldn't really think of anything else...**

**At least Phin got to be in the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	13. Ferbella, Pretzels, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Chapter 13 of TWP – Ferbella, Pretzels, Romance, requested by Jet Engine. Let's go!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Ferb, honey; you need to slow down on those pretzels." Isabella pleaded.

"I know, but they're too delicious!" Ferb answered through a mouthful of pretzels.

Isabella grabbed the bag from his hand. "No more pretzels until after dinner!" she scolded.

"Aww. Pretzels complete my life though. Aside from you." he said.

Isabella set the bag on the coffee table.

"I know you love pretzels as much as you love me." she said. "Now, let's eat."

She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, let's eat." Ferb gave in. They were on their way to the kitchen.

But not before Ferb dipped her in for a French kiss.

"You smell like pretzels." he said.

"New perfume." she said back, grinning.

* * *

**What do we have in store for Ferb and Izzy now? That's for you to decide!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014**.


	14. Candacy, Proposal, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**More lesbian cheesiness so...yeah...**

**It was requested by a guest and is – well you already know; it's in the chapter title.**

**In case you didn't pay attention or are on mobile, the request is – Candacy, Proposal, Romance...**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F. Well, not right now, that is.**

* * *

Candace and Stacy were snuggled up on the couch, in their apartment, watching a movie.

They'd been dating for 5 years now, the relationships between Stacy and Coltrane, and Candace and Jeremy didn't last forever. Candace and Stacy were happy with each other. Stacy now wanted to take it a step further; after all, they were 23.

"Candace?" Stacy started. "Meet me in our room after dinner. I have a surprise for you."

After dinner, Stacy bolted up the stairs to their room. She checked under her pillow and sure enough, there was a black box under it. She finished getting ready as Candace walked through the door.

Candace walked over and lay down in bed with her, eager to hear the surprise.

"All right, what's the surprise?" she asked.

Stacy immediately pulled out the black box and opened it.

"Candace, I've known you for a long time now, and I'm happy we're dating. I really want to take it a step further, so will you marry me?" she asked.

Candace now had tears in her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. Finally she answered.

"Yes, yes I will."

They embraced each other in a hug, both crying.

"I love you, Candace." Stacy said.

"I love me too." came the reply.

Stacy just pushed her off the bed playfully, as Candace burst into laughter.

* * *

**At least it's better than the Isason chapter; that's for sure...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	15. Phinabella, Puppies, Sound, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 15 and was requested by TheFlyboy44 – Phinabella, Puppies/Sound, Romance. Our first Phinabella...**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Isabella was on the living room couch, drinking her coffee.

"Honey?" Isabella yelled over the sound of barking dogs. "Can you check on the pups?"

"In a second!" Phineas yelled back.

A few minutes later, she saw him leading the puppies towards the back door.

"Shoo, shoo!" he demanded, leading the canines outside.

When the glass door closed, Isabella saw his distraught, tired eyes.

"Didn't get sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah; the dogs kept waking me up." he replied. "We shouldn't have given them translators."

"Then let's take the translators away from them." she suggested.

"Good idea." Phineas replied.

Phineas dipped her in for a French kiss.

They went outside to the backyard, where they found the dogs playing.

"Hey, guys!" Phineas greeted them.

"Hey, Phinny." jokingly greeted Rocky Junior, their elder dog.

"My name's not Phinny, it's Phineas!" he complained, snatching the translator away from him.

"I can call you whatever I want." the canine tried to say, but all that came out were barks.

Rocky Jr. tried desperately to get the translator back, but it was no use.

Phineas walked back into the house with Isabella, who was holding the other translators.

They put up a sound proof frame, built to last an hour.

"That should do that." Phineas sighed, starting to relax.

Isabella planted a kiss on Phineas' cheek and let out a bark, bursting into laughter.

"Shut up!" Phineas yelled, as they started a playful pillow fight.

* * *

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	16. Candella, Salsa, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 16 and was requested by a guest – Candella (CandacexIsabella), Salsa, Romance.**

**Okay, I've never even heard of this weird pairing before, but I'll do it.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

**I'm a guy; I was hungry when I thought up my screen name; okay?**

**So this chapter might not be that precise.**

* * *

Candace and Isabella were having a girls' night in, in Candace's bedroom.

Currently, they were having salsa and nachos; of course there wouldn't be salsa and nachos without salsa.

"Oh gosh. I forgot the salsa." Candace realized. "I'll be right back."

She headed out the door, en route to the kitchen.

As Candace left, Isabella felt a butterfly come loose in her stomach.

"No! Not my hormones!" she thought, starting to panic.

**(A/N. Um...the story rating won't go past T; don't worry.)**

When Candace opened the door and walked back in, she found herself pinned to the ground and being kissed.

When Isabella got up, the salsa was in a puddle on the floor, the jar smashed.

"Hormone overload?" Candace asked, knowing the answer from the look on Isabella's face.

"Yeah..." she trailed off.

They continued their antics, only stopping when the door suddenly opened.

He had an orange and white shirt, blue jeans, red hair, and a triangular face.

"Girls?" Phineas asked awkwardly. "What happened?"

* * *

**Phin: Once I found out, I...um...bye! *runs away***

**Give it up for Phineas Flynn!**

**Yeah...**

**I hope you enjoyed (probably not)! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**

***awkwardly walks away***


	17. Canderemy, Flowers, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 17 and was requested by Ryan Stoppable – Canderemy, Flowers, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Candace and Jeremy were on a school trip. The location they'd gone to had everything you could think of.

The fields of flowers were spectacular. Candace and Jeremy passed the wooden gate and went inside.

The sign above the gate read 'TAKE TWO'. But Jeremy was the only one of the two who noticed the sign.

"Wow!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"It's beautiful!" Candace exclaimed. Both were amazed by the beautiful design of the flowers.

Jeremy picked out a tulip and rose, removing the pricks.

"Here you go." he said to Candace. "I love you."

"Aw, Jeremy." Candace cooed.

They shared a kiss.

* * *

**Sappy ending is sappy...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	18. Mishjeet, Ginger, Romance

**I'm IC.**

**Let's get to the story. Don't own anything! R/R/Request.**

**It's an awkward story on wheels! – Mishjeet, Ginger, Romance, guest requested.**

**Now, I'm pretty sure the requester means the character Ginger, so...**

**Baljeet is OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

"Baljeet? Do you ever miss Ginger?" Mishti asked the tall male.

They were happily married now and Baljeet never expected Mishti to bring up his past relationship with Ginger.

"Sometimes." he answered. "She did not take it well when I told her about us." he started.

"She had a complete meltdown and threw a vase at me. Even her parents were angry! I was told to never visit her again! She slammed the door in my face; literally! I have not heard from her since! She WAS NOT THE ONE FOR ME!"

He really felt the anger boiling up inside.

Once he calmed down, he looked at Mishti. She was shocked. After a few minutes, she responded.

"Woah. TMI."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	19. PerryxLyla, Book, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 19 and was requested by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 –PerryxLyla, Book, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Perry and Lyla were snuggled up in bed; Perry was reading Lyla a book.

Heinz had convinced Roger to create a law stating that marrying a platypus is legal. Heinz knew of Perry's huge crush on Lyla at the time and didn't like seeing him so sad.

So, here they were, happily married. Lyla had moved to Danville before the wedding; of course Heinz was Perry's best man.

"And they lived happily ever after." Perry finished.

Phineas and Ferb had built him a translator prior to the wedding; it really came in handy; at certain times.

Perry flicked off the light and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**

**These chapters are getting shorter... :(**


	20. FerbxEmily, Death, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 20! RAISE DA ROOF!**

**Here's the ironic part. This chapter's request features an OC.**

**It was requested by a guest and is – FerbxEmily, Death, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Ferb!" Emily called out. "I'm going out for a few minutes!"

"Okay!" came the reply. "Be back by 6:00!"

It was now 7:00 and there was no sign of Emily's return.

Curious, Ferb checked around the house. No sign of her.

All of a sudden, he heard ambulance sirens. He rushed outside.

There was Emily, lying on the road, dead. It appeared as though she were hit by a car.

He rushed over to her non-responsive body, but a guard blocked the way.

"Sorry. Only family allowed." he said.

"I'm her husband! Let me through!" he demanded. The guard took a step back to let him pass.

She had bruises and blood covering her body.

Ferb dropped to the ground and began to weep.

* * *

**Better than **_**Death or No Death**_** (**_**IASOJF**_**). Once again, it's short.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	21. LindaxLawrence, Surprise, First, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 21 and was requested by a guest – LindaxLawrence, Surprise/First, Romance.**

**This chapter is based on the episode, **_**Dude, We're Getting The Band Back Together!**_

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

It wasn't that Linda didn't want to be surprised. It was the fact that she was sure her husband had forgotten their anniversary again.

When she came home to the concert and party, she was grateful.

This was the first time Lawrence had 'planned' the party himself. Or rather, that's what Linda thought.

For her, it will be the first. Never the last.

* * *

**Deep chapter. The feels!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	22. Phinabella, Memory, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 21 and was requested by xlime4 – Phinabella, Memory, Romance.**

**This chapter is based on the movie, **_**Across The Second Dimension**_**.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Isabella had kissed him. She had kissed Phineas Flynn; the love of her life. She didn't know what gave her the courage.

Pulling back her lips from the kiss, she had found him to be stunned.

Both knew what now crossed each other's minds. A distant memory. A memory that had previously been suppressed, now coming back.

As the memory became clear, both found it to be of their first kiss.

When was that? Just after they returned from the second dimension.

And here they were now, with a secret to keep. An ordinary platypus, a secret agent the whole time! It seemed so unreal.

But they had to face facts. Their life would never be the same again, unless that familiar ray hit them again. The Amnesia-inator.

They went downstairs to find a platypus munching on his insect-based food. He would never be the same in their eyes.

There were now three people; family or friend to the Flynn-Fletchers, who knew about them.

And Phineas and Isabella were two of them.

* * *

**Dark chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	23. KatiexAdyson, Whiskey, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 23 and was requested by a guest – KatiexAdyson, Whiskey, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

**28 reviews! OMG!**

* * *

Katie and Adyson were best friends, but they didn't realize they both shared a passion for one thing.

Whiskey.

They agreed that the taste was the best part.

So when they found each other at a club, both drunk and drinking whiskey, I don't mean they ran into each other.

I mean; they _found_ each other.

The surprise hug from behind, that talk. But one thing came to mind. They had to confess.

That one simple kiss rocked their world, changed their lives. It changed the future.

One simple event can change everything. And you never know when to expect it.

* * *

**My chapters are getting darker and deeper...This is basically a darker version of the 'Isason' chapter with a different plot.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	24. DjangoxAdyson, Painting, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 24 and was requested by a guest – DjangoxAdyson, Painting, Romance.**

**My writing style has changed, in case you didn't notice; more description, better punctuation placements (semicolons, hyphens...), etc...**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Adyson walked into the home studio, where Django was currently painting.

"Hi, Django!" Adyson greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"You know, Isabella will kill you if she finds out you used her catchphrase." Django replied, turning around to face her.

"Yeah, I know..." she trailed off. "What are you painting?"

"Nothing currently. Artist's block." he replied.

"Why don't you paint you and I on our honeymoon?" she asked.

"Wait, what?" Django started to realize.

"Let's get ready!" Adyson exclaimed. "When we get back, that painting will be finished in no time!"

And boy oh boy, was she right.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated **_**Pairing Me With One Another **_**or **_**It All Started Out Just Fine**_**.**

**And sorry I haven't updated this story for a few days; I was request-less. That did give me time to finish writing the PMOA chapter, PhineasxSuzy, or the IASOJF chapter...SPOILER ALERT! Questioning.**

**So yeah, PMOA and IASOJF are currently on hiatus...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	25. Phineas & Ferb, Advice, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 25 and was requested by Ryan Stoppable – Phinerb, Advice, Friendship.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request! 'Cause 31 reviews isn't already crazy...**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Ferb? How can I get Isabella to like me?" Phineas asked, a slight confusion in his eyes.

Ferb's heart stopped for a moment. Did he hear that right? Was Phineas finally starting to lose his obliviousness?

"Well...it depends; how do you feel around her?" Ferb asked.

"Um...when I see her, butterflies flutter around in my stomach. I feel like-no, I need to be with her forever. She fills a deep hole in my heart. And sometimes I drift off into Isabellaland, because she's so pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous-wait did I say gorgeous? And she's so pretty, gorgeous, crazily se-"

"I'll stop you there, mister!" Ferb protested. "You're in love with her, and she might love you back; just ask her."

"All right; thanks, Ferb!" Phineas left the room, en route to Isabella's house, leaving Ferb slapping his hand to face, standing in awkward silence.

"Phineas, you're so oblivious."

* * *

**Yeah...it's part Phinabella. But I did a good job, didn't I? Let me know when you smash that box down there!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	26. PerryxPinky, Food, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 26 and was requested by a guest – PerryxPinky, Food, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Perry and Pinky both had feelings for each other; neither one of them knew. Most people saw them as friends.

One day, they were caught kissing by their host families. Chaos doesn't begin to describe what happened next.

It wasn't long before, all of Danville knew. Knew about them. It seemed pretty crazy, we can all agree on that.

Later, the city grew to respect the two gay lovers, and they now lived peacefully and happily.

"PERRY! WHERE'S MY FOOD?" Pinky screamed from across the house.

Well, mostly...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	27. BufordxBridgitte, Dog, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 27 and was requested by a guest – BufordxBrigitte, Dog, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy? Can we get a dog?" Buford and Brigitte's 6 year old daughter, Nicole asked.

The newlyweds had expected this question to be asked sometime in the future. Nicole did share a passion for animals, especially dogs with her mother.

Knowing it was coming, they secretly agreed on their choice. Brigitte hesitated before replying.

"Yes, yes you can."

Buford gave her a weird, nostalgic look.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	28. Ferbetchen, Toaster, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 28 and was requested by a guest – Ferbetchen, Toaster, Romance. **

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Gretchen Fletcher was reading a book, when she heard a pained howl coming from the kitchen.

"OWWWW!" it was Ferb. Gretchen got up, set her book down on the coffee table, and ran to the kitchen.

Ferb was on the floor, clutching his burnt hand in pain. "It hurts." he cried.

Gretchen picked him up with ease, thanks to FSG training. She ran upstairs to the washroom. Once she got there, she set him down on a chair, which was randomly in the washroom for some reason. She then opened the cupboard, grabbing gauze and bandages, moving swiftly.

She wrapped his hand in gauze and bandaged it up, using careful motions, so Ferb wouldn't be in any more pain as he was already.

"There; all better!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

Ferb chuckled. Gretchen was willing to risk anything to help him.

"Are you sure you read the instructions for the toaster?" Gretchen jokingly teased.

"Oh, shut up." Ferb muttered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to smash that box down there!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	29. Perry & Doof, Unusual, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 29 and was requested by Ryan Stoppable – Perryshmirtz, Unusual, Friendship. This one's gonna be good!**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

The relationship between Perry and Heinz was weird, no? More like unusual, for lack of a better word.

When meeting his nemesis for the first time, Heinz thought that the relationship between them would be like any other enemy vs. nemesis. But boy oh boy, was he wrong!

You could say the relationship between them was spectacular; Perry and Heinz both met the other's needs when needed. It was like they were friends, not sworn enemies.

To them, and only them, their relationship was unusual. Even when the remote gets lost, because, you know, Heinz never cleans...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	30. Phinabella, Gender Change, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 25 and was requested by a guest – Phinabella, Gender Change, Romance. This one's also gonna be good! :D Heinz makes a cameo!**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Heinz had done it. He had created the Genderswap-inator. It took quite a while to make without alerting the OWCA having any disruptions by Perry. He had managed to keep it a secret somehow. And now he would finally blast...where ever he should...it was probably at Roger...

He aimed it towards his chosen target; he didn't realize Roger was standing in front of a wall of mirrors. He fired the laser...and missed. It hit the mirror. Heinz stepped back.

"Oops! I wonder where that's going?" he wondered, chuckling slightly. After all, he _was_ evil.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were planning the day's activity, when the laser hit Phineas and Isabella.

"What was that?" Phineas asked, noticing a sudden change of voice. His assumptions were correct.

"Phineas, why do you have my voice?" Isabella asked in Phineas' voice.

They screamed loudly and looked over at Ferb, who was covering his mouth in shock.

"Oh, my, lord..." he managed to get out.

**(A/N: I'll refer to Phineas and Isabella in apostrophes.)**

"Don't worry! We'll get through this!" 'Phineas' exclaimed. "Right, Isabella?"

"Uhh...sure...right?" 'Isabella' faked a smile.

"Let's get to work on the Gender Switchmaroo 9001*!" he exclaimed.

Isabella knew this would bring them closer together, them being Phineas and her. Maybe a like-like relationship could start, who knows.

* * *

**I'll make this chapter into a full story if your review says so! 5 reviews say yes. Review up!**

***- DBZ fans will understand.**

**Hope you enjoyed! R/R/Request/Request for a full story to this.**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	31. Phinabella, Fanfiction, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 31 and was requested by a guest by the name of dawn – Phinabella, Fanfiction, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request! 'Cause 41 reviews isn't already crazy...**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Isabella, come over quick! I want to show you something!" Phineas exclaimed over the phone.

"I'll be there in a few!" the girl replied.

After a few minutes, Isabella came bursting into Phineas Flynn's bedroom, he was panicking.

"What is it!" she asked worriedly.

"It's this!" Phineas replied.

He quickly stepped aside. His computer was on his desk, the URL displayed on screen.

Loaded on the search page was the search 'Phinabella'.

"There are fanfictions about us being together, and it implies that you love me...as more than a friend!" Phineas panicked. "Is that true?"

"Well...umm...Yo-You-se-see-th..." Isabella stuttered, trying to find the words. Suddenly, she pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes, yes it is."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	32. Perryshmirtz, Cold, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 32 and was requested by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 – Perryshmirtz, Cold, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Heinz was snuggled up cozy in a blanket, feeling warm, cold and empty. It was freezing outside and all the heaters were broken, due to ice. So he had bought a generator the day before the blackout and freezing temperatures and was now using it.

So when a knock was heard on the door, he thought it would just be Vanessa asking to come in for warmth. But it was Perry. With nothing but a blanket on, shivering violently.

"Perry the Platypus! Come on in, it's freezing!" Heinz protested.

Perry gave Heinz a 'you don't say' look before walking in.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Heinz asked. Perry shook his head.

"Here, put on this translator." Heinz offered. Perry gladly took it and strapped it on his head.

"I have something to tell you...I have been anticipating this moment since I met you." Perry started.

"What is it, Perry?"

"I love you..."

In an instant, Perry's beak was awkwardly pressed against Heinz's lips.

"I love you too, Perry." he said.

* * *

**So that was my fourth or fifth Perryshmirtz request...I swear, this pairing will be the death of me.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	33. Isason (added Phinerb), Music, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 33 and was requested by Phinabellalives – Isason, Music, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request! There is some Phinerb in here.**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Isabella and her girlfriend Adyson were dancing to the music, Phineas and Ferb not too far away. The four came together for a few minutes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Ferb, hugging Phineas, his lover's, back.

"Just enjoying the music." Adyson responded, as she continued dancing.

The four all enjoyed music, Isabella and Adyson in particular.

When the music ended, the stronger of each pair dipped the other down for a French kiss. That would be Ferb and Isabella dipping the other, Phineas and Adyson respectively for a French kiss.

Music can bring souls together, but you never know when.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	34. DjangoxAdyson, Teen, Peace, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 34 and was requested by RedWingChris – DjangoxAdyson, Teen, Peace, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request! **

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Hi, Django!" Adyson greeted, as she walked into said boy's room. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Being a teenager, all I want is peace and quiet." Django replied.

"Am I disturbing you?" Adyson asked worriedly.

"Nah, it's fine."

Suddenly, Holly walked in. "Hi guys, wh-"

"Get out!" Django and Adyson exclaimed simultaneously. Scared, Holly scampered away.

The two lovers shared a kiss and snuggled up close.

"Peace and quiet..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	35. Phinabella, First Kiss, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 35 and was requested by bloggingpenguin– Phinabella, First Kiss, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Phineas was shocked. Never in his life had he been so stunned. Why was he perplexed? Because Isabella had confessed her undying love to him and had kissed him out of anxiety. It was Phineas' first kiss and he liked it-no! He loved it.

But then, a distant memory reappeared in his mind. It was their actual first kiss which was after they'd gotten back from the second dimension. He looked over at Isabella; she seemed just as startled.

Desperate for more, Phineas pulled Isabella's lips back to his, mouthing three words.

I love you.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	36. IsabellaxA-Isabella, Computer, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 36 and was requested by Phinabellalives - Isabella/Alt. Isabella. Computer, Romance. Weird one...but I'll see what I can do with it!**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Isabella's girlfriend, the alternate, second dimension Isabella, was visiting for the day.

"C'mon! I want to show you all my pics of Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed, making a dash for her room.

"Okay, let's go!" A-Isabella said as she ran after her.

After seeing all 100001 pictures of Phineas on Isabella's supercomputer, which could hold unlimited data, both were now tired.

They cuddled up on the bed, sharing a kiss and had fallen before falling asleep.

* * *

**...Guys, if you're going to request a pairing, this is...uh...let's just say I had a lot of trouble with this and rushed the ending...**

**Hope you enjoyed?**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	37. CarlxStacy, Tutor, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 37 and was requested by Jet Engine – CarlxStacy, Tutor, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request! 'Cause 51 reviews isn't already crazy...**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Stacy would always remember the day she found out Perry's secret. Because of it, she now knew about the OWCA and was treated with respect, after promising to keep Perry's secret. Occasionally, when she had nothing to do, she would visit the OWCA.

During those visits, she struck up a relationship with Carl; whom Perry now disliked. They would be all about PDA; and Perry was the third wheel, always the third wheel.

Thus came a time where everyone was so annoyed, they kicked Carl and Stacy out of the OWCA, Carl losing his status as paid unpaid intern. He was soon replaced by his younger brother, Carlos, whom Perry immediately disliked. Then Carlos had hooked up with Ginger, Stacy's younger sister. The four called it a coincidence, and so might you.

So when Stacy had called Carl about tutoring, since Stacy was failing Math, due to her relationship with him, he was more than happy to help.

As they snuggled in their beds, Carl reading to Stacy about Algebra, it was then they realized that this had been the best moment of their lives so far. There was only one moment that could beat this.

And that was marriage. But that's for another story...

* * *

**The last line says it all, folks. If you want a sequel for the wedding, 5 reviews does it! For the 'First Kiss' chapter, there is only one review; 4 more reviews for a full story!**

**Hope you enjoyed one of the longest drabbles in this story!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	38. Phinabella, Lamp, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 38 and was requested by Phinabellalives – Phinabella, Lamp, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Phineas Flynn was walking down the street, en route to his house. However, he didn't notice a certain raven-haired girl walking in the opposite direction.

He crashed right into her. After regaining consciousness, he looked around for the source. All he could see was Isabella. He looked below around her and saw piles of books lying on the ground. Scattered on top of the books were broken shards of glass, from a lamp.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Isabella!" Phineas apologized. "Here, I'll clean this up." He picked up the books with one hand and the broken shards with the other, tossing them in a nearby garbage.

"It's okay." Isabella finally spoke. "I've been wanting to get rid of that lamp anyways. It smells like a perfume store run by old men who haven't showered since the Ice Age."

"All right, well that's all taken care of!" Phineas said. "See you later!" He walked off, but not before giving her a kiss on the lips, leaving Isabella blushing and squealing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	39. Montnessa, Workout, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 39 and was requested by UltimateFanWarrior4Ever – Montnessa, Workout, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was tired. She had worked non-stop for fourteen hours.

So, the idea of coming home, walking into a room, and seeing her fiancée working out to heavy metal wasn't her cup of tea at the moment.

She laughed. "Monty, you work out!?"

That caught his attention and he blushed, seeing Vanessa's proximity. "Yeah..." he trailed off. "Wanna work out together?"

"Okay, let's go!" Vanessa exclaimed, joining him.

_[Ouirky Worky Song]_

Both were panting and sweaty by the end. "That...was...intense!..." Vanessa wheezed.

* * *

**For the marriage thing two chapters ago, I've decided to bump the reviews down to 3. Same goes for chapter 30. So Review/Request up! Only 2 more reviews for a full story is needed, for both! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	40. Candace & Stacy, Shopping, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**We hit the chapter 40 milestone! :D This chapter was requested by Ryan Stoppable – Candacy, Shopping, Friendship.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Stacy barged into Candace's room, not worrying about a thing. "Candace, wanna go to the mall!?"

The mall. The Googolplex Mall. A place where Candace and Stacy went to nearly every day. You could buy clothes, jewellery, food. Heck, you could even go there for fun!

But to Candace and Stacy, the mall wasn't just a mall. To them, it was a gold mine. Dresses, skirts, you name it! When the word 'mall' is was heard, you could hear Candace and Stacy jumping up and running. To where? The mall.

"Okay, let's go!" Candace replied, grabbing a fascinating skirt.

They were off to a dreamland of their own.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014**.


	41. Perry & Doof, Tickling, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 41 and was requested by PrvMakedonec – Perryshmirtz, Tickling, Friendship. The sixth Perryshmirtz request...no love for Phinabella?**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F**.

* * *

"Perry the Platypus, stop!" Heinz wheezed. Perry and Heinz had been engaged in a tickle fight for over ten minutes now and there was no end in sight.

We all thought, "They're nemesis'. Wouldn't they be fighting like any other pair of foes?"

To answer your question, the relationship between Heinz and Perry was more than enemies; it was a friendship. Look at them carefully, and you'll see.

The two finally stopped, both panting and sweaty. "That...was..awesome!" they thought.

* * *

**There is no suggestive theme, I repeat; there is no suggestive theme!**

***awkwardly walks away***

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	42. Monty & Candace, Coffee, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 42 and was requested by The Last Cookie – CandacexMonty, Coffee, Friendship.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Candace? You there?" Monty asked, as he walked into the Flynn-Fletchers' home.

"Yeah!" she replied, walking into the hallway, where Monty was standing.

"Let's go!" Monty exclaimed.

"Okay!" They stepped outside and hopped into Monty's Porsche. Then, Candace realized something.

"Where are we going?" she asked, in a daze.

"The coffee shop." Monty bluntly responded.

Not a word was said for the remainder of the trip. Let's just say they learnt learned way more about each other than they already knew.

* * *

**Yeah, I got lazy with this chapter...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	43. Buford & Phineas, Stargazing, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 43 and was requested by a guest by the name of Random Guy – Bufeas (BufordxPhineas), Stargazing, Friendship.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Buford and Phineas were sitting down under the oak tree in the backyard, gazing at the stars. Everyone had already left, including Ferb.

So here they were, sitting beside each other.

"That one looks like a ship!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Nah, it looks like a star, Dinnerbell." Buford jokingly replied.

"Well, you don't have an active imagination like the rest of us." Phineas countered, staring at the ex-bully.

Buford blushed at that. "W-Well I do. I'm just, well...afraid to show it..."

Phineas grinned. "Who do you have a soft side for?"

"Milly..." he grumbled, his flushed face still showing. "And Isabella. She scares me."

"Buford and Milly sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, and then comes-"

"Shut up, Dinnerbell!"

Phineas laughed and ran inside the house, leaving Buford sitting awkwardly, outside by himself.

"Stupid, oblivious Dinnerbell."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	44. Canderemy, Gender Change, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 44 and was requested by Phinabellalives – Canderemy, Gender Change, Romance. Another gender swap chapter...:D This takes place during the other gender swap chapter: chapter 30.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Heinz got up, and looked at his surroundings. To his surprise, the Genderswap-inator was still standing, and fully functional; so he decided to use it again. He wondered who he would hit. He hoped it would be a happy couple. He closed his eyes, pointed the inator in a random direction, and fired.

"AHHHH!" came two screams, one feminine and the other masculine.

"Perfect." he thought, as he embraced the evil within.

* * *

Those two screams had come from none other than Candace and Jeremy, now dubbed Danville's happiest and longest-lasting couple.

"What the heck!" they both thought, dazed and angry.

"PHINEAS!" Candace screamed.

* * *

**We need 2 more reviews for the genderswap story; this will be included! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	45. Phineas & Isabella, Swimming, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 45 and was requested by Ryan Stoppable – Phinabella, Swimming, Friendship.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Woo, summer!" Isabella cheered, as she ran through the doors of John P. Tristate Elementary School.* To her left was Phineas, her long-time crush. He seemed just as happy as her (omit).

"Wanna come over to my place and hang out in the pool?" Isabella asked.

"Sure!" Phineas replied. "As friends?"

"As friends."

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Phineas ran into his shared room and grabbed his swimwear, running back out the door and to the Garcia-Shapiros' house when finished.

When he reached the backyard, he saw Isabella already in the pool, her swimsuit already on. He excused her and went behind a bush to change. After changing, he stepped into the pool, seeing its hot temperature.

Prior to this, Phineas and Ferb had rebuilt Isabella's backyard. They included a temperature changer for the pool, an automatic sprinkler and anything cool you could think of if you wanted it in your backyard; you name it!

"This is nice..." Isabella relaxed on her back floated on the pool, defying physics by being able to float above the water; it was another new invention Phineas and Ferb had built. There were so many improvements, it was hard to count them all, or even tell!

"Yeah," Phineas replied. "This is the life..."

* * *

**The gender swap story is in progress!**

***- It's the name of PnF's school; it was revealed in a new episode, _Doof 101_.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	46. Ferbnessa, Rain, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 46 and was requested by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 – Ferbnessa, Rain, Romance.**

**Sorry for the 15 day absence; I've been working on my other stories (and I may have been a bit too lazy...)**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request.**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Ferb Fletcher was just your typical guy. Okay, not quite your typical guy. There were many differences between him and a typical guy. For one, he was hardly ever surprised.

When he found Vanessa, sitting down on the sidewalk, pouring her heart out to the already-rain-stained ground; that was a new experience for him. He walked over and she sensed his proximity.

"Ferb?" she asked, surprised.

"Hi Vanessa, what seems to be the problem?" Ferb calmly asked.

"My life is falling apart!" She broke out in even more tears. "My dad probably hates me, my mom kicked me out, a relationship ended; think of anything bad that could happen!"

Ferb immediately felt bad for her. "My mom used to say 'When something bad happens, pick it up, and throw it away.' That one phrase helped me out, in many situations, ranging from arguments to losses, and it will help you, Vanessa." He bent down and kissed her. "It will really help you..."

* * *

**Check out my new story, ****_New Girl In Town_****; It holds a promising adventure you won't forget!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	47. Coltracy, Books, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 47 and was requested by Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa - Coltracy, Books, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request or even check out my new AU story, New Girl In Town!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

*THUMP*

"OWW!" came a pained howl from none other than Stacy Hirano. She sunk to the ground in agony. "Coltrane!"

Her boyfriend looked over at her, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry…"

'That face is just so cute!' Stacy thought, unable to bear that similar look, unable to bear seeing that look. "I accept your apology."

"Thanks; I needed it to boost my day." Coltrane replied.

"Makes sense, since you can't carry three books." Stacy joked.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**5 more prompts…check out my new story!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	48. Canderemy, Elderly, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 48 and was requested by Stevie-ish – Candremy, Elderly, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Candace Flynn was a woman who tended to prefer muscular men. To her, they seemed perfect, handsome and kissable.

Always kissable.

But there was one man she always loved, and always will

Jeremy Johnson.

Her husband, her lover, her soul-mate, her soldier; call him whatever you want, but to Candace, he was perfect.

She stuck by him through all the hard times, and now they were in their 80's.

And still together, forever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	49. Phindace, Busting, Romance (what?)

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This is chapter 49 and was requested by a guest – Phindace, Busting, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"PHINEAS AND FERB, YOU ARE SO BUSTED!"

Those words usually meant 'trouble' for boys, but not these boys. Only three people, Phineas, Ferb and Candace, knew the truth. The truth about them, Phineas and Candace.

Behind that shield was a warm heart. A heart so warm, it took some things away from Phineas. And not good things.

The sister we've seen is a 'buster', set out to 'bust' the two boys. That problem nearly cost her a relationship with her one and only Jeremy Johnson.

In fact, we shouldn't even call it a relationship anymore. There was a new one in sight, and it was illegal.

Two siblings, Phineas and Candace, in a secret relationship with only their stepbrother knowing? That just seemed odd!

Yes, it was illegal. If the two ever got caught during their love-making, _that_ would be bust-worthy.

But maybe we could live in a world where everybody is accepting, and nobody cares about incest! Maybe this odd and awkward relationship can become a thing! A pairing!

Maybe the shipping name could be Phindace. That has a nice ring to it.

* * *

**It's been a long time since I've written a piece as long as this, last recording was the Phinerb cleaning piece if I recall.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	50. Candacy, Mistletoe, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**We hit the chapter 50 milestone mark! YEAH!**

** This chapter was requested by a guest – Candacy, Mistletoe, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS…"

The words faded into silence as Candace opened her eyes. In front of her was Stacy.

'It was true!' she thought.

Candace had been obliviously chatting with Stacy near a mistletoe, while Stacy was trying to get her attention.

Prior to this event, plenty of mistletoes had been hung around the house and the rules were changed. Whoever got caught under the mistletoe had to kiss, and it didn't matter how many people were under the mistletoe. They had to kiss. I know _I_ wouldn't want to be at this party! Would you?

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Yeah, it's up to you to find out who said 'I love you' first! Was it Candace, or Stacy? Your choice!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	51. Bufeas, Silhouette, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This chapter was requested by a guest by the name of 'Star water' – Bufeas, Silhouette, Romance. This will be a short one.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

Phineas' eyes shot open. Was that a shadow? Whatever it was, it definitely was _not_ a person. It had fangs, claws, dragon ears and-oh, it was just Buford.

Phineas sat up from where he was lying on his boat bed. "What's up Byoof?"

"Us." he simply replied, as he climbed into bed with him. They started smooching, rather loudly. "By the way, nice silhouette." Phineas snickered.

"Guys, shut up!" came a British voice from the other side of the room.

* * *

**Yeah, I told you this would be short.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	52. Phineas & Ferb, Homework, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This chapter was requested by The WGPM – Phinerb, Homework, Friendship. Another short chapter.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Ferb, can I get some help with my homework?" Phineas asked. The two brothers were now in Grade 8.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" The Brit got up, from his position on his bed, and walked over.

"This."

"Basic Grade 12 Algebra? Dude!" Ferb threw the homework back at him.

"Grade 12! Basic!"

* * *

**And that was the last one of my six requests…**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	53. Phinabella, Accidental Kiss, Romance

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This chapter was requested by a guest – Phinabella, Accidental Kiss, Romance. Now, this is a drabble, and remember what I said at the beginning of this series. A chapter must not exceed 300 words, so something in here might be rushed. Enjoy! maybe…**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"ISABELLA, WATCH OUT FOR THAT POST!" Phineas yelled, hoping to catch her attention.

Isabella was in Phineasland at that moment. When she heard his voice shouting out to her, she immediately snapped out of it. "What? Woah!"

She managed to miss the post, just in time. However, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings; she tripped and fell into Phineas' open arms, meeting his lips with hers in the process

As soon as Isabella's lips made contact with Phineas', everything just seemed to come true. This was her first kiss with Phineas, and it was awesome. But there were consequences. Phineas might: run away, get scared, get scared then run away, hate her, fight her, argue with her, become frozen for a long time, runaway, ponies, love her, make up with her, turn into a unicorn-wha?

As she pulled back, only one thing was said.

"I love you."

* * *

**Yeah, I tried going in a different direction with this type of story, and I may have succeeded! It's possible-maybe not…**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	54. Isabella & Gretchen, Plans, Friendship

**What happened to your prompts? I hardly see them. Maybe boost up the number a bit...**

* * *

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This chapter was requested by Ryan Stoppable – IsabellaxGretchen, Plans, Friendship. The shortest chapter yet!**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Gretchen, what are the plans for today?" Isabella asked.

"Build a movie set; done. Do the Harlem Shake; that's a dead dance. Um, got it! Save the world from prehistoric monsters that dance around every day!" Gretchen replied.

"Gretchen, are you okay?"

"No." She grinned.

* * *

**Not funny, I get it. I have to go to school now (as I'm writing this statement); bye! You know my signoff.**


	55. Adyson & Gretchen, Rivalry, Friendship

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here.**

**This chapter was requested by Sabrina06 – AdysonxGretchen, Rivalry, Friendship.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"NO, I WILL BECOME THE NEXT FIRESIDE GIRLS TROOP LEADER!"

"NO, I WILL!"

The fight between Adyson and Gretchen, rivals since preschool (but they never showed hints in public), ceased to stop. They had been arguing for over 20 minutes. It was a stupid argument, really; one that would be decided by the troop's current leader, and so on.

"Girls, I'm b-WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS HAPPENED HERE?!" Well, speak of the devil.

"She started it!" Adyson and Gretchen both pointed at each other simultaneously.

Isabella was furious. "I don't care who started it! Just get out!" she barked.

Said girls scurried out of the cabin faster than a speeding bullet.

Isabella sighed. "Looks like I have some cleaning up to do…" she muttered, looking at the destruction of shattered glass and whatnot in front of her.

* * *

**Poor Izzy; always dealing with/getting in the middle of arguments...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	56. Phinabella, Watching Frozen, Romance

**Hey Cookies, it's IC; how you doing? (new sign-in)**

**This chapter was requested by a guest by the name of Nope – Phinabella, Watching Frozen, Friendship. Wait, what?**

**Er…let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F, or the movie,**_** Frozen**_**.**

* * *

Phineas Flynn put on his suit and tie (no pun intended). He was going to the theaters on a date with Isabella; they were planning to watch _Frozen_.

When he got there, Isabella was already there, in her quintessential dress, impatiently waiting for him to arrive. When she sensed his proximity, she immediately got excited.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see this movie!" she exclaimed. "I heard it's annoying but awesome!"

They went inside, Isabella showing no sign of calming down.

"Two tickets for _Frozen_, please." Phineas asked.

"Ooh, I love that movie! Did you hear the famous song, and Elsa's po-"

"NOPENOPENOPE!" Phineas dragged Isabella away, not wanting any spoilers revealed.

After the end credits rolled, Phineas, once again, had to drag Isabella out of the theater. She wanted to see the movie again and continued to sing _Let It Go_.

'It's gonna be a long day…' Phineas thought.

* * *

**Poor Phin… =(**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	57. Perry & Pinky, Rescue, Friendship

**Hey Cookies, it's IC; how you doing?**

**This chapter was requested by Ryan Stoppable – Perry & Pinky, Rescue, Friendship.**

**I'm going to have to break my own rules in this chapter. Back then, I said no chapter would go over 300 words; however, that's not the case for this chapter; so here the longest chapter in this story to date! Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request! Slight violence.**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Good morning, Agent P." Perry's boss, Francis, said. "Doofenshmirtz has been working with Poofenplotz for a few days now, and together, they kidnapped Agent Pinky. Go put a stop to it!"

Perry saluted him and went off of, in search of his fellow agent.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry kicked down the door to Heinz's apartment, and was immediately greeted by a familiar trap; the restraints.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus; how nice of you to come over and try to foil my evil plan! However, you will never succeed!" The familiar voice was heard in the distance. The lights turned on and Doofenshmirtz walked out of the shadows. Behind him was Poofenplotz guarding a cage; and in that cage? Pinky; his eyes were red and he was growling at the platypus. It appeared as though he was turned evil. Perry's theories were confirmed as Poofenplotz unlocked the cage; Pinky sprinted straight for Perry, his teeth showing, and his eyes saying 'If you move an inch, I will bite your head off!' Yep, Pinky was evil, alright. Nearby, there was an inator. There was a collar on Pinky's leash; it seemed as though that inator was powering it. Perry's task was to destroy that inator.

Immediately, Perry made a dash for the inator. However, Pinky was much faster; he easily ran in front of Perry and scratched him with his claws. That action caused Perry to pull back. The side of his body now had a mark; and he was bleeding. Perry had no choice, but to attack. Pinky was much more sensitive than Perry; he reeled over in pain, leaving Perry the chance to accomplish his goal. He, once again, made a dash for the inator.

"Oh no, you don't!" Poofenplotz shouted. She took out a poison dart and fired it at Perry. When the dart hit him, he immediately pulled it out and kept running.

"Huh. Why didn't it work?" Poofenplotz wondered, obliviously.

"You idiot, platypi are immune to poison!" Doofenshmirtz's anger rose. "Gosh, you remind me of a boy whose head is shaped like a Dorito!"

Perry reached for the self-destruct button, but a furry hand pulled his back; it was Pinky. Perry fought off the restraint, and pushed the button. The inator immediately self-destructed. Everything would be fine; Pinky was no longer evil. The two hopped into Perry's hovercar and flew away.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus and Pinky the Chihuahua!" Two voices were heard.

* * *

**That was a long chapter; 415 words!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	58. Canderemy, Dinner, Romance

**Hey Cookies, it's IC; how you doing?**

**This chapter was requested by Jet Engine – Canderemy, Dinner, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Candace, wanna go out for dinner?" Said girl's fiancée asked.

"Sure, where?" Candace asked back.

"Chez Platypus." Jeremy replied.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

When they got there, Jeremy noticed the shivering state of Candace. There was no parking around the restaurant; they had to park five minutes away. Jeremy took off his jacket and put it around Candace's shoulders.

"Thanks." she muttered.

When they got there and were shown to their seats, two waiters walked up to the table. Candace started to order.

"Hello, welcome to Chez Platypus!" the shorter one of the two greeted. "How may we help y-Candace?"

Candace looked up from the menu; her eyes widened. "Phineas and Ferb?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	59. DjangoxAdyson, Alone, Romance

_**FINAL CHAPTER RELEASED FOR IT ALL STARTED OUT JUST FINE - SEQUEL COMING SOON**_

* * *

**Hey Cookies, it's IC; how you doing?**

**This chapter was requested by a guest – DjangoxAdyson, Alone, Romance.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"Next up for 7 Minutes in Heaven," Buford, the former bully announced. "Django and Adyson!" Cheers and cat calls were heard from the rest of the partygoers.

As the pair were shoved into the closet, Adyson silently cursed. "Curse that bully!"

"Buford probably rigged a bottle and switched it out." Django wondered aloud.

Adyson chuckled. "Well, let's make these seven minutes worthwhile!" She grasped Django's hand as the door was closed behind them.

* * *

**(No suggestive themes intended.) Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	60. Phinabella, Stapler, Romance

**Hey Cookies, it's IC; how you doing?**

**This chapter was requested by dawnflower800 – Phinabella, Stapler, Romance.**

**NEW WRITING STYLE! MORE UM…LANGUAGE THINGYS...ER… But yea, T for language, guys.**

**Let's go! Don't forget to R/R/Request!**

**I don't own P&F.**

* * *

"OWW-SHIT!"

"Isabella? What happened, love?" **(A/N: I see Phin has been copying Ferb's mannerisms.)**

"It's nothing, Phineas."

Said individual ran into his wife's office. She sat on the ground in agony. "It hurts…" she cried.

'Yeah, no shit.' he thought. He bent down to help her.

* * *

**(To the tune of **_**Fancy**_** by Iggy Azalea) I'm so lazy! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


End file.
